Y lo supe por una canción
by Mengy
Summary: Kagome decide expresar y desahogar el dolor provocado por Inuyasha cantando. Sus amigos lo descubren pero no dicen nada... ¿Qué pasaría si Inuyasha al ir a ver a Kikyo descubre el pequeño secreto de Kagome? ¿Al fin comprendería sus sentimientos por ella? ¿Y Kikyo, cómo reaccionará ella? / Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi / Es un InuxKag. Porfa reviews.
1. Un error y su ¿recompensa?

**CAPITULO 1: UN ERROR Y SU ¿RECOMPENSA?**

Era un día tranquilo en el Sengoku Jidai…

\- ¡SIÉNTATE!

… o no tan tranquilo…

\- ¡Maldita sea Kagome! ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – grito enfadado u inu-hanyou de ojos dorados.

\- ¡Sabes que hago la comida con mucho cariño y esfuerzo y tú…! – exclamó una igualmente enfadada chica de pelo azabache y ojos chocolate.

\- ¿Yo… qué?

\- Tú nada… ¡por eso! ¿No puedes al menos comer un poco? – dijo Kagome triste.

\- Ya sabes que esa comida tan rara no me gusta… prefiero el ramen.

\- ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! – la chica da media vuelta - ¡Y piérdete! – gritó por último la chica adentrándose en el bosque.

Cuando el hanyou pudo separar su cabeza del suelo la chica ya se había ido, como últimamente hacía siempre que discutía con él.

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó Inuyasha.

\- Eres un insensible Inuyasha – dijo un monje de ojos azules.

\- Miroku tiene razón. Kagome ha hecho toda esta comida con mucho cariño y tú la desprecias – empezó a decir un pequeño zorrito oji-verde - … eres un perro tonto.

De pronto se oye un gran golpe y el pobre de Shippo empieza a llorar con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Sabes que tenemos razón! ¡Deberías disculparte! – dijo una exterminadora al tiempo que golpeaba a un pervertido monje por tocar algo que no debía.

\- ¡Keh! ¡No seáis pesados! ¡Si tanto os gusta esa comida, comed vosotros!

En el momento de decir aquello, todos empezaron a devorar esa deliciosa comida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kagome se detuvo en un gran árbol parecido al Go-Shimboku y se sentó entre sus raíces.

"Es un tonto" pensaba la chica "siempre me esfuerzo por él y nunca lo agradece. ¿Por qué tengo que amarlo tanto? ¿Por qué? ¡TONTO INUYASHA!"

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo la miko en un susurro.

Tras esto, lágrimas y más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y, poco a poco, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Inuyasha se removía inquieto, Kagome tardaba demasiado, los demás ya habían terminado de comer y empezaban a preocuparse. Ellos sabían el pequeño secreto de Kagome, pero ya tardaba demasiado.

\- ¿Inuyasha? ¿No deberías ir a buscar a Kagome? – preguntó Sango.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No pienso ir por ella!

\- Pero si te mueres de ganas – susurró la exterminadora lo suficientemente alto como para que las orejas de un orgulloso hanyou lo oyera.

Pasados unos minutos, el peli plata enfadado se levantó y se dirigió a sus amigos.

\- ¡No pienso ir a por ella! ¡Sólo caminaré un rato!

Una vez que se fue…

\- Eso no se lo cree ni él – dijo Miroku.

Todos asintieron al unísono.

* * *

Inuyasha buscaba desesperado algún rastro de Kagome, muy preocupado por ésta…

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Espero que no le haya pasado nada"

Aliviado, encontró al fin el rastro de la chica y se dirigió hacia allí tan rápido como pudo. La encontró dormida en las raíces de un gran árbol y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Estaba tan hermosa de esa manera, tranquila. Lamentaba mucho discutir con ella y en cuanto despertara se disculparía. Se acercó a ella y pudo percibir el olor a lágrimas y el rastro de ellas en la cara de la chica. Se maldijo a sí mismo por hacerla llorar. El olor de sus lágrimas era el segundo olor que mas odiaba, el primero por supuesto era su sangre, ya que eso significaba que no la había protegido.

Kagome notó de pronto como alguien la alzaba con delicadeza y abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con dos orbes doradas como el mismo sol mirándola fijamente. Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al encontrarse en los brazos de su hanyou y sonrió.

Inuyasha al notar que despertó y le sonrió, él le devolvió el gesto; la soltó en el suelo e intentó decir algo pero no lo conseguía. Quería disculparse, no le gustaba nada verla llorar y menos aún que fuera por su culpa.

\- ¡Vámonos Inuyasha! – dijo la chica con tranquilidad dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia sus amigos - ¡Los chicos deben estar preocupados!

\- ¡Espera Kagome! – dijo el chico cogiéndola de la mano para detenerla.- Lo siento… yo…

La chica sonrió dulcemente y le agarró ambos lados de la cara con las manos para verlo a los ojos.

\- No importa Inuyasha… ya no importa…

\- ¡Sí importa! Siempre te hago llorar, siempre hablo antes de pensar y… - se detuvo cuando la chica le tapo la boca con su mano.

\- Te perdono.

\- Gracias… Kagome.

Tras esto se abrazaron fuertemente durante varios minutos, que para ellos solo parecieron segundos.

Kagome subió a la espalda de Inuyasha y se reunieron con sus amigos, los cuales ya tenían todo recogido y estaban dispuestos a seguir. Partieron siguiendo en su búsqueda: una exterminadora montada en su mascota, un monje con un pequeño zorrito en su hombro y un inu-hanyou con una miko en su espalda; estando los dos últimos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**


	2. Encuentro y ¿ayuda?

**CAPÍTULO 2: ENCUENTRO Y ¿AYUDA?**

Tres días después de esa pelea por la comida, nuestros amigos se encontraban en las proximidades de un río ya cenados y dispuestos a pasar allí la noche. Unos momentos antes de comenzar a cenar, el grupo percibió la presencia de una miko muerta, tras eso, la miko del grupo se entristeció.

Inuyasha se encontraba nervioso, quería ir a ver a Kikyo pero…

"Si voy a verla, los demás lo sabrán y Kagome… se enfadará y se pondrá triste" pensó el chico sin percatarse de que los demás ya lo sabían "esperaré a que todos duerman y entonces…"

Los pensamientos del hanyou se vieron interrumpidos porque en ese instante Kagome se levantó son su flequillo tapando sus ojos.

\- Estás deseándolo Inuyasha… - empezó a decir ella con una voz quebrada a causa de las ganas de llorar contenidas – ve con Kikyo…

El hanyou abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por las palabras de la chica.

\- Pero… Kagome… - empezó a decir Sango, pero Kagome la interrumpió.

\- Ya es suficientemente duro… vete Inuyasha… - pero al ver que éste no se movía gritó- ¡Que te vayas!

Inuyasha, asustado, empezó a correr por el bosque, pero no hacia Kikyo, sino hasta la orilla del río… antes de ir a ver a la miko muerta debía aclarar y calmar su mente tras lo sucedido momentos antes.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente quiere que vaya con Kikyo?" pensaba el ojidorado confuso mirando el agua correr.

Tras más vueltas le daba, menos comprendía… estaba triste y molesto: triste porque Kagome se había enfadado con él otra vez y seguramente por eso volvería a su época y él se volvería a quedar solo; y molesto porque Kagome le había dicho que se fuera… ¡Con Kikyo!

"Es como si yo ya no le importara… ¿Por qué?" se dijo el chico con tristeza "¿Y por qué me molesta que me haya dicho que me fuera con Kikyo?... Bueno… Voy con ella entonces."

* * *

Tras unos minutos caminando se encontró de frente con ella.

\- Inuyasha… pensé que no vendrías.

\- Si… yo… lo siento.

\- No importa… ya estás aquí – le dijo la miko mientras se acercaba a él.

Le pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó, un beso vacío, frío… que para un hanyou no fue nada comparado con el abrazo que cierta chica del futuro le dio hace tres días.

"Inuyasha… esta indiferencia es… porque ya no me amas ¿verdad?" pensó Kikyo con tristeza.

"¿Por qué no siento nada? ¡Es Kikyo! Yo la amo… ¿No?" pensaba un confundido hanyou.

Al separarse, Kikyo ya tenía en mente lo que debía hacer, ella ya había vivido suficiente y además… Inuyasha ya no la amaba, solo que él aun no se había dado cuenta. Haría que poco a poco se fuera dando cuenta de sus sentimientos verdaderos: que él amaba a Kagome por encima de todas las cosas. Lo cierto era que su opinión de Kagome no era muy buena hasta unas semanas atrás…

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Una figura iba por el bosque junto a sus serpientes recolectoras de almas hasta que oyó una dulce melodía, una voz… de mujer. Se acercó a ella para conocer a su dueña y la encontró, frente a un río, Kagome cantaba una canción… una triste canción que hacía que todo aquel que la escuchara llorara. La letra hablaba de un amor maldito que la hacía sufrir, ya que él no la amaba…._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Tras esto, Kikyo supo todo el dolor de la chica y el amor que sentía hacia Inuyasha, y se propuso saber si éste sentía lo mismo… ya había descubierto que la amaba, pero iba a comprobar si ese amor era tan grande como Kagome le profesaba, tras eso le dejaría marchar, ya que no iba a dejar que la chica sufriera más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, iba a comprobar si el amor que le tiene Kagome a Inuyasha es más fuerte que el que tenía ella por el peliplata.

* * *

Tras unas horas hablando de tiempos pasados y de la ubicación de Naraku, se despidieron y ambos cogieron caminos separados.

Inuyasha seguía muy confuso, no sabía lo que sentía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tras olfatear en el ambiente el aroma de Kagome, no era muy reciente, pero estaba alejada del campamento.

Siguiendo el rastro de la chica la encontró en un pequeño claro donde estaba mirando de pie a la luna, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas…

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. 1ª Canción, el dolor

**CAPÍTULO 3: 1ª CANCIÓN, EL DOLOR**

La era de Kagome completamente ajena a que Inuyasha la viera, eso lo pudo comprobar el chico con facilidad.

Al verla en ese estado, el ojidorado se maldijo a sí mismo por provocarle el sufrimiento a la chica ... estaba a punto de ir hacia ella para abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero ... quedó paralizado cuando la chica comenzó a cantar.

Sé que faltaron razones,    
Se que sobraron motivos,    
Contigo porque me matas,    
Y ahora sin ti ya no vivo ...

Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro    
Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo    
Miro la vida en color y tú en blanco y negro ...

Dicen que el amor es suficiente,    
pero no tengo el valor de hacer frente .   
Tu eres quien me llorar,    
pero solo tú me puedes consolar.

Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,    
A pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira,    
No somos perfectos, solo somos los polos opuestos    
TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos ...    
Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,    
Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,    
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos    
Mientras el mar junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,    
¿que no daría?

Me odias, me quieres, siempre contracorriente ...    
Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente,    
por mas que te busco,    
Eres tu quien me encuentra ...

Dicen que el amor es Suficiente,    
Pero No tengo el valor de Hacerle frente    
Tu eres quien me hace llorar,    
Pero Solo Tú me PUEDES consolar.

Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,    
A pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira,    
No somos perfectos, solo somos los polos opuestos    
TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos ...    
Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,    
Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,    
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos    
Mientras el mar junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,    
¿que no daría?

Si eres mi mund o,  
si con tus manos curas mis heridas.   
Que no daría y yo solo a tu lado, puedo llorar  
y reír al sentir tus caricias ...

Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,    
A pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira,    
No somos perfectos, solo somos los polos opuestos    
TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos ...    
Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,    
Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,    
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos    
Mientras el mar junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,    
¿que no daría?

 **[NOTA: La canción es _Blanco y Negro_ de Malú]**

Al terminar de cantar, la chica se sentó en las raíces de un árbol cercano a ella, llorando en silencio.

Inuyasha estaba completamente perplejo, nunca podia pensar dos palabras seguidas con sentido. La persona de la que hablaba la canción de la chica era él, estaba segura. Se sorprendió también de la increíble y dulce voz de la chica, el cual no se quebró aunque llorara.

El sabelotodo del gran sufrimiento de la chica de esa manera había sido un gran shock para el hanyou, tanto, que no se atrevió a ir hacia ella y consolarla como su canción hecha ...

 _MINI FLASH ATRÁS_

 _... tú eres quien me hace llorar, pero solo tú me puedes consolar ..._

 _FIN MINI FLASH ATRÁS_

Solo él podía consolarla, ella también lo había dicho y ...

"Ella me ama ... ¡Me ama!" pensaba Inuyasha "pero ... en el fondo ya lo sabía ... me lo ha ganado millas de veces".

En ese momento grabaron todas las veces en que ella lo curó sus heridas, lo trató como un igual desde el principio, le habló, le tocó ... su sonrisa ...

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que Kagome se había ido al claro, que se había vuelto a salir al campamento así que se dirigió allí ... pero fue fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo, aunque lo fue una furiosa mirada procedente de una exterminadora

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Sigues vivo! - dijo Sango con sarcasmo.

\- Tardabas demasiado, normalmente siempre vas por la señora Kikyo y vuelves antes ... y Kagome también ... - El tiempo que quedaba listo para darse cuenta de lo que iba a revelar.

El peli plata se percató de ello.

\- Kagome ... ¿Qué? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Nada! - Intentó con un Sango disimulo rápido. - Será mejor que nos durmamos ya, que se ha hecho muy tarde.

\- ¡Dormir! - gritó el ojidorado exaltado - ¿Es que no ves que falta alguien aquí?

\- Será mejor dejarla, ella estará bien. Siempre vuelve sana y salva - enviado a Shippo.

\- Sí, Inuyasha. Será mejor dejarla tranquila. A lo mejor ... - comenzó a decir el monje - ... no ha terminado.

Eso último lo suspiró, pero el buen oído de Inuyasha lo pudo percibir perfectamente.

\- ¿Terminar? ¿El qué? - ya exasperado dijo - Vosotros sabéis algo de Kagome, ¿no? ¿Es por lo de cantar?

Todos alzaron sus miradas al hanyou sorprendidos y se miraron después entre ellos ... ¿Qué sabía Inuyasha?

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**


	4. Se sabe la verdad

**CAPÍTULO 4: SE SABE LA VERDAD**

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, ¿acaso Kagome le había dicho algo? No, imposible. De ser así el peli plata no se encontraría de ese modo.

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante sobre Kagome? – dijo Inuyasha exasperado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Inuyasha? – preguntó Sango.

\- ¡Nada! ¡Es por eso que quiero que me digáis de una buena vez!

\- Pero, ¿cómo es que sabes que Kagome canta? – preguntó de nuevo la exterminadora.

\- Yo… volvía del bosque de ver a… - calló de pronto y los miró; ellos lo miraban fijamente, por supuesto sabían perfectamente a donde había ido - … y cuando volvía hacia aquí percibí el olor de Kagome lejos del campamento, cosa que me extrañó y fui a ver – recordó como se la encontró y le dio una punzada en el corazón. – Al verla quise acercarme, pero empezó a cantar… una canción muy triste – terminó de explicar el ojidorado bajando la mirada.

\- ¿De qué hablaba la canción? – le preguntó el monje.

Inuyasha al recordarla se entristeció, porque la canción hablaba de él, del dolor tan grande que le causaba a la chica y que le sigue causando gracias a su indecisión.

\- Sobre una persona que le causa dolor – respondió el hanyou arrepentido.

\- Ya veo… ¿y no tienes idea de quién es esa persona, Inuyasha? – preguntó Miroku mirándolo fijamente.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada y no respondió, los demás del grupo supusieron que sí lo sabía tras esa reacción. Tras unos minutos en silencio, Inuyasha se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué sabéis de Kagome que yo no sepa?

\- Verás Inuyasha, nosotros sabemos más o menos lo mismo que tú ahora, la única diferencia es que sabemos por qué lo hace – explicó Sango angustiada.

\- ¿Desde… desde cuándo lo hace?

\- Nosotros lo descubrimos hace unos 2 meses. Sin embargo empezó hace casi 4 – informó Miroku.

El hanyou se sorprendió, no sabía que ella estuviera así desde hace tanto.

\- Normalmente se va y vuelve e horas, según lo que tardes – continuó el monje.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Según lo que yo tarde? – exclamó el peli plata.

\- Sí, Inuyasha. Como ya habrás averiguado, tú eres el hombre del que hablan sus canciones, el que le causa dolor – empezó a explicar Sango. - Siempre que os peleabais muy fuerte o tú te ibas con Kikyo, Kagome desaparecía. Al principio creímos que era para seguirte pero cuando le preguntamos nos lo negó, y al ver que no la creíamos nos invitó a acompañarla una de esas veces… si queríamos…

Inuyasha no sabía lo que pensar, sabía que la canción anterior era por él pero… había más canciones… ¿todas por él? Si antes le había entristecido saber que ella había cantado una sola canción, ahora de había destrozado el descubrir que había más y hace varios meses.

\- ¿Y la acompañasteis? – quiso saber el chico.

\- Sí y… lo cierto es que tras verla aquella vez no pudimos hacerlo más – admitió con la mirada baja el oji-azul.

\- ¿Qué no pudisteis?

\- No. Es imposible. Mirarla a los ojos en esos momentos y más, verla en ese estado. Verás… lo que pasó fue… - empezó a informar el monje.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Todos dormían, o al menos eso querían hacer creer, y notaron como un hanyou con ropa roja se levantaba e iba a ver a una miko muerta. Una vez que se alejó el peliplata lo suficiente del campamento, Kagome se levantó y se dirigió a sus amigos._

\- _Me voy, si me queréis acompañar, no lo impediré – dicho esto se encaminó entre la espesura caminando en dirección contraria a la que Inuyasha de había ido._

 _Sus amigos, con rapidez, se levantaron y la siguieron. Parecía que la chica caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pero no dijeron nada. Caminaron unos 15 minutos hasta que llegaron a un claro cerca de una pequeña cascada. La chica del futuro se acercó a ésta y se sentó en una roca y miró la luna; estaba llorando, pero sin sonido, un llanto silencioso sin gemidos ni sollozos, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios._

 _Sus acompañantes, sin decir nada, imitaron a la chica: se sentaron algo alejados de ella y observaron a luna menguante. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando notaron que la chica lentamente se levantaba y empezaba a cantar sin dejar de mirar la luna. Su canción era tan triste, que hasta al monje se le saltaron las lágrimas. La chica cantaba como un ángel, y aunque llorara, no se le quebró la voz en ningún momento._

 _Una vez acabada la canción, Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia sus amigos, los cuales desviaron su mirada, no podían sostenerle la mirada a la chica, era imposible, sus siempre brillantes y amorosos ojos chocolates eran ahora como dos pozos negros de tinieblas al tener tanto dolor acumulado en ellos._

 _La joven miko bajó la mirada y les dijo._

\- _Ya saben lo que hago, a partir de hoy, estáis invitados a acompañarme siempre que queráis… si es que podéis claro – terminó son una sonrisa irónica._

 _Sin esperar a los demás, se fue caminando poco a poco hacia el campamento. No tardaron mucho en seguirla sin poder decir palabra alguna._

 _Una vez de nuevo en el campamento encendieron de nuevo el fuego, que se había apagado por su ausencia. El hanyou aún no había llegado, lo cual agradecieron ya que querían preguntarle cosas a la chica._

\- _Ka… Kagome – dijo Sango - ¿Cuánto tiempo…?_

\- _¿…llevo cantando? – completó la peli azabache._

\- _S… sí._

\- _Unos dos meses creo… y si queréis saber el por qué, es para desahogarme… lo cierto es que fue idea de mi madre, ella sabía lo que yo sufro y me propuso diversos modos de calmarme: escribir o cantar… yo elegí cantar._

\- _Lo haces por Inuyasha, ¿no? – cuestionó el monje._

 _La chica, al oír el nombre del hanyou se encogió, todos se dieron cuenta de este hecho, estaba claro que sí era por él._

\- _Os pido por favor que no le digáis nada. Además… lo más probable es que tarde o temprano se entere._

\- _¿Se lo dirás? –preguntó sorprendido el kitsune, que hasta ahora había estado en silencio._

\- _No… claro que no. Pero a veces tardo horas… algún día volverá antes que yo._

 _Una vez terminó de hablar se levantó, buscó en su mochila su pijama y se fue a cambiar. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió y todos se dispusieron a dormir sin añadir nada más que un "buenas noches"._

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

Inuyasha se quedó petrificado… lo cierto es que cuando la vio esta noche no la miró a los ojos después de que cantara, y ahora pensaba que había hecho bien.

Un ruido lejano de pisadas le sacó de sus pensamientos, confirmó que era Kagome al percibir el inconfundible aroma de flores de cerezo mezclado con lágrimas. Tras una mirada significativa a sus amigos, se dispusieron a dormir, una vez todos tumbados, Sango le llamó la atención a Inuyasha.

\- Por favor, no le digas nada – susurró.

\- Está bien, por ahora, no diré nada.

Todos fingían dormir cuando la chica llegó al campamento, ésta se sorprendió al ver al hanyou allí, seguro que sus amigos le dijeron que no la buscara para que no se enterara de nada. Así que, sin hacer ruido, se echó a dormir.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Situación embarazosa y visita inesperada

**CAPÍTULO 5: SITUACIÓN EMBARAZOSA Y VISITA INESPERADA**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Inuyasha descubrió el pequeño secreto de Kagome. Ésta no sabía nada de ello. Desde ese momento el hanyou intentó por todos los medios no discutir con la chica para que dejara de sufrir por su culpa, ya que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacerla llorar.

Una gran explosión junto con el olor a sangre le saco de sus pensamientos, apretó mas las piernas de la chica a su espalda y se dirigió hacia el estruendo siendo seguido por sus amigos y compañeros.

Al llegar vieron una aldea hecha un completo caos, había cientos de demonios persiguiendo a los pobres e inocentes aldeanos. Se prepararon y empezaron a luchar, tanto Shippo como Kagome no luchaban, estaban ayudando a los aldeanos a escapar hacia el bosque.

De pronto un gran demonio serpiente apareció cerca de Kagome tratando de herirla. Sin embargo, ella lo esquivo con gran facilidad, sus poderes últimamente habían aumentado, pudiendo hacer incluso campos de energía; lo malo era que al no tener practica se cansaba con facilidad. La miko cogió una de sus flechas e hirió a la serpiente, lo cual hizo que se enfureciera más y que atacara con más fuerza. Kagome protegía a los aldeanos con un campo de energía, así que sus fuerzas se agotaban rápidamente, al igual que sus flechas. Ya había acabado con la serpiente pero más demonios salieron a su paso.

Inuyasha, que lo veía todo, intentaba desesperado llegar a la chica, sobre todo al percibir su sangre, la cual salía de algunos rasguños en sus piernas; pero cada vez que se acercaba unos pasos, los demonios lo hacían retroceder; no podía usar el Viento Cortante ya que todavía quedaban aldeanos cerca.

Con terror vio como la chica tropezaba, ya sin fuerzas, y como un par de demonios se lanzaban victoriosos hacia ella... Pero, como un tornado, apareció su salvador, el cual acabó con los demonios con un solo golpe.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kagome? - le dijo a la miko un lobo preocupado.

\- Si, muchas gracias, Koga - dilo la peli azabache con algo de esfuerzo.

Inuyasha suspiro aliviado cuando observo aquello, aunque no le cayera bien ese lobo, había salvado a Kagome.

Tras esto, Koga se dispuso a proteger a Kagome y a los aldeanos para que terminaran de huir. Tras estar todos los humanos a salvo, el hanyou utilizó a Tetsaiga y acabó con los demonios restantes.

\- ¡Menos mal! ¡Se acabo! - gritó feliz el pequeño kitsune.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien? - pregunto el monje.

Inuyasha, ajeno a todo eso, no dejo de mirar a la miko, la cual lucia muy cansada. Se acerco a ella rápidamente, preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si - le contestó Kagome con una sonrisa.

Él, no satisfecho con esa respuesta, la abrazo con fuerza, ignorando por completo a los presentes. Kagome se sorprendió, pero correspondió inmediatamente el gesto del chico.

Koga estaba furioso, pero en el fondo sabia los verdaderos sentimientos de Kagome, que realmente amaba al chucho que la estaba abrazando. Sabiendo esto, últimamente la trataba igual que siempre, llamándola 'mi mujer', para hacer enfadar al hanyou... Cosa que funcionaba a la perfección.

Cuando finalmente se separaron se dieron cuenta de que todos los presentes los miraban, con lo cual se sonrojaron. El peli plata no sabía de donde había salido el impulso de abrazarla así, pero no le molesto en absoluto.

\- Esto... - empezó a decir una Kagome muy roja - ¿Estáis todos bien?

\- Si, Kagome. Tranquila - le contestó Sango sonriendo.

* * *

Más tarde, ese día, tras haber curado las heridas de todos, incluidas las de Koga, llevando consigo el enfado de un hanyou celoso; se dispusieron a ayudar a los aldeanos a reconstruir los destrozos ocasionados en la batalla de unas horas atrás.

Cuando anocheció, los aldeanos ofrecieron hospedaje y una suculenta cena a sus salvadores.

Inuyasha estaba enfadado, se notaba por los leves gruñidos que soltaba de vez en cuando y por su ceño fruncido. El motivo de su enfado era claramente Koga, el cual no dejaba de hablar animadamente con Kagome, mientras cenaban. Ya se había ganado varios besos al suelo intentando que el lobo se fuera, así que no lo volvería a intentar... por ahora. Estaba celoso... Si, lo admitía; sobre todo ahora que empezaba a entender lo que sentía por la chica. Aunque internamente estaba orgulloso, ya que sabía que la chica lo amaba a él.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, salieron fuera para ver tranquilos las estrellas, ya que aún era pronto para dormir. Koga seguía allí, para disgusto del peli plata, porque había decidido seguir ayudando a los humanos con los desperfectos de la aldea a la mañana siguiente.

Inuyasha estaba encima de un árbol cercano a sus compañeros, vigilante. Kagome se encontraba con Shippo y Kirara, jugando animadamente con ellos. Miroku y Sango estaban hablando un poco más alejados. Koga estaba echado entre las raíces de un árbol observando como Inuyasha no apartaba sus ojos de Kagome.

"Está claro que el chucho idiota la ama, más de lo que cree" pensó con una sonrisa el lobo. "No hay más que ver su tonta cara mientras la mira."

Tras unos pocos minutos, tanto el youkai lobo como el hanyou percibieron el aroma a huesos y barro; eso solo significaba que Kikyo andaba cerca.

Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer... Miro a Kagome... No quería que ella volviera a cantar.

"¿Qué hago? Ella aun no se ha dado cuenta... ¿Espero a que se duerma? Pero... ¿Y si se despierta y ve que no estoy?" pensaba confuso el ojidorado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a que una de las serpientes caza-almas de Kikyo se acerco lentamente a Kagome, la cual no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

"Kikyo..." pensó la chica "¿Significa esto que quieres hablar conmigo? ¿O que no quieres que os interrumpa a Inuyasha y a ti?"

Como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos, la serpiente empujo levemente a Kagome, dándola a entender que la siguiera. Los demás del grupo no hicieron ni dijeron nada, sobre todo al notar que la joven miko se aproximaba a un campo de energía.

Kikyo quería hablar únicamente con Kagome... Por ahora.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. El adios

**CAPITULO 6: EL ADIOS**

La miko del futuro se encontraba cohibida y asustada.

"¿Que querrá Kikyo?" pensaba la chica siguiendo a la serpiente. "¿Le pasará algo malo?"

Al llegar donde ella estaba, la encontró sentada en las raíces de un árbol mirándola fríamente.

"Hoy haré lo que me propuse. Esta noche comprobaré si tu amor por Inuyasha es más fuerte que el mío y, si es así, si es correspondido con la misma fuerza. No dejaré que sufras como hice yo si no es así" pensaba Kikyo.

\- Hola Kagome.

\- Ho… hola.

\- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

\- ¿Estás herida y necesitas ayuda?

"Esta chica siempre ayudando a los demás" pensaba ocultando una sonrisa la miko mayor. "No. Debo ser seria".

\- No. Estás aquí porque quiero preguntarte varias cosas.

\- ¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó Kagome entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

\- ¿Amas a Inuyasha? – preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. "¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¿No sabe ya que sí?"

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cuánto? – siguió preguntando Kikyo con frialdad.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por tu amor por él, por su felicidad?

\- Lo que sea.

\- ¿Lo que sea? – preguntó con malicia.

\- Sí – respondió la chica con seguridad.

\- ¿Incluso dejarlo e irte para siempre de su lado?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo asustada Kagome.

\- Sabes perfectamente que Inuyasha solo será feliz conmigo – mintió –, pero no podré estar a su lado si tú sigues con él.

\- Lo sé… - dijo cabizbaja la peliazabache.

"No… No lo sabes..." pensaba Kikyo "Perdóname por esto, Kagome. Pero es por tu bien".

\- Si lo sabes… ¿A qué esperas? Vete a tu época, a donde perteneces. Si de verdad lo amas. Si realmente quieres su felicidad por encima de todo ¡Vete! – terminó gritando Kikyo.

La chica no dijo nada, sólo dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí, pero antes de irse del todo y sin girarse dijo.

\- Hazlo feliz, Kikyo.

Dicho esto la chica se alejó y se encaminó donde creía que estaba la aldea de la anciana Kaede, para irse a su casa… definitivamente… para siempre.

Kikyo sonrió. "Has demostrado tener un corazón puro, Kagome. Me has demostrado que lo amas más de lo que lo amé yo. Solo espero que Inuyasha corresponda ese amor con igualdad de fuerzas".

La miko hizo que una de sus serpientes fuera por Inuyasha, y a los pocos minutos llegó él, mirando hacia los lados y olfateando al aire.

* * *

Tras dejar Inuyasha el campamento, los demás estaban preocupados por Kagome. Koga de pronto sintió el olor de ésta, se lo dijo a los demás y fue en su búsqueda él sólo, ya que los demás esperarían a Inuyasha.

La encontró caminando con la mirada baja y llorando sin parar. Al ver que no se había percatado de su presencia se puso delante de ella.

\- ¡Koga! – dijo la chica.

Tras decirlo, ella se lazo a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. El lobo la correspondió con intención de consolarla.

Después de un tiempo así, Kagome se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas.

\- Lo siento…

\- No lo sientas. Aunque sé que no serás nunca mía, eres mi amiga y te ayudaré siempre que me necesites – dijo Koga sonriendo con sinceridad.

\- Gracias… ¿Me harías un favor?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Me llevas a la aldea de la anciana Kaede? ¿Al pozo cercano a esa aldea?

\- Sí.

El chico la cogió en brazos y se encaminó hacia allí con rapidez, mientras que una serpiente caza almas los observaba.

"Adiós Inuyasha. Dentro de unos días volveré para despedirme como es debido para siempre pero… por ahora… solo quiero llorar", pensó Kagome sin dejar de llorar.

Llegaron en poco tiempo gracias a la increíble velocidad del pelinegro. La chica se despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla del chico y se fue.

Al entrar a su casa pudo notar con facilidad que no había nadie, sólo una nota diciendo que su familia se había ido de viaje, que Buyo estaba con sus primos cercanos y que estaría sola por seis días.

"Mejor. Ahora solo quiero estar sola".

Subió a su habitación y se tiró en su cama, llorando.

* * *

Inuyasha no dejaba de correr, corría tanto como le daban sus piernas con sólo una palabra en la cabeza: 'Kagome'.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas tampoco a la anterior conversación con Kikyo.

 _FLASH BACK_

\- _¿Qué buscas, Inuyasha?_

\- _¿Dónde está Kagome? – preguntó preocupado el hanyou._

\- _Ella se fue… a su época… a donde pertenece.- El chico, apenado, bajó la mirada.-Parece que ese lobo llamado Koga la ayudó a ir más rápidamente al pozo.- dijo Kikyo intencionadamente._

 _Después de oír eso último, la expresión del chico cambió radicalmente de tristeza a pura rabia. Kikyo se dio cuenta de ello y se dispuso a concluir con la segunda parte de su plan._

\- _Inuyasha – el chico la miró inmediatamente aun con rabia en sus ojos – os he llamado esta noche para comprobar dos cosas. La primera la tengo completamente confirmada… la segunda eres tú._

\- _¿Comprobar? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuál era la primera? – preguntó sin parar Inuyasha._

\- _La primera era Kagome, por supuesto – y antes de que Inuyasha volviera a preguntar continuó - ¿Me amas, Inuyasha?_

Silencio. Hubo un total y absoluto silencio que fue roto solo por la triste risa de la miko.

\- Ya veo… esto me lo confirma – dijo con falso humor.

\- Kikyo…

\- No te molestes – le interrumpió ella – hace tiempo que lo sé. Esto es lo que quería comprobar…. Tú amas a Kagome.

La total convicción de las palabras de la miko enmudeció al hanyou.

\- Y… por lo que veo… no me lo niegas.

\- Yo… yo…

\- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – Inuyasha sólo la miró. – Imagíname en brazos de ese chico – al ver la confusión en los ojos del hanyou, le aclaró – Koga.- Inuyasha no pudo hacerlo, lo intentaba y no sentía nada. – Ahora imagina a Kagome con él.- la cara del peliplata cambió drásticamente a una de rabia comenzó a gruñir enseñando sus colmillos. - ¿Lo ves? – Inuyasha comenzaba a comprender la magnitud de sus sentimientos. – No creí que fueras tan cabezota Inuyasha… ahora quiero que me contestes con sinceridad. ¿La amas?

\- Sí, la amo – al decir esto, el hanyou se sitió liberado, como si se hubiera quitado una gran venta de sus ojos. Ahora lo veía todo con claridad.- La amo.

\- ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por ella?

\- Lo que sea – respondió con seguridad.

Kikyo volvió a reír.

\- Has contestado exactamente igual que ella.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. "Kikyo le preguntó a Kagome sobre su amor por mí. ¿Por qué?"

\- Te explicaré Inuyasha… - ella se acomodó en la raíz de un árbol y empezó – hace tiempo descubrí por casualidad a Kagome cantando. Descubrí todo el dolor que ella albergaba en su interior y, sabiendo ya que tú sentías algo por ella, – el chico se sonrojó – me propuse comprobar si el amor que ella te tenía era tan fuerte como el que yo te tuve… y es incluso mayor que el mío – el ojidorado sonrió con felicidad, - pero no iba a permitir que ella sufriera más por tu culpa - la sonrisa del chico desapareció. - También quise comprobar si el amor que tú tenías por ella superaba al que tenías por mí y era tan fuerte como el de ella, cosa que he confirmado ya.

\- Gracias… Kikyo.

\- No me las des aún – el chico la miró confuso – para poder comprobar lo que concierne a ella, le dije que si su amor por ti era tan fuerte y puro, y que si de verdad quería tu felicidad, te dejaría libre para que estuvieses conmigo. Esa chiquilla cree fervientemente que tú me amas con locura.

\- ¿Por eso se ha ido? – preguntó Inuyasha asustado al pensar en no verla nunca más.

\- Sí. Así que… ve por ella. ¡Corre! ¡Corre Inuyasha! Explícale lo que me propuse y pídele disculpas de mi parte… y sobretodo, dile que lo que sientes… dile que la amas… y díselo cuantas veces haga falta para que se convenza de ello.

\- Sí – Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó agradecido – Gracias… y… lo siento.

\- No… soy yo quien lo siente… por supuesto quedas liberado de tus promesas, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo.

\- Kikyo yo… siempre tendré un gran cariño por ti, tú fuiste mi primer amor, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. Espero que sigas bien.

\- Sí, Inuyasha. Nos volveremos a ver en el campo de batalla. Y ahora… ¡Ve por ella!

El chico comenzó a correr hacia el pozo… hacia su amada.

Kikyo, viendo como poco a poco el chico se alejaba en la espesura, pensó con una lágrima cayendo de sus ojos: "Hazlo feliz, Kagome".

FIN FLASH BACK

Inuyasha finalmente llegó al pozo y se tiró por él sin dudar.

"¡Kagome!"

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**


	7. Despertar de los sentimientos (Parte 1)

**CAPÍTULO 7: DESPERTAR DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS (Parte 1)**

Al pasar por el pozo, lo primero que percibió fue el fuerte olor a lágrimas y dolor mezclado con el delicioso aroma de Kagome. Al notar esto, Inuyasha sintió como se le encogía el corazón.

"Prometo que no volverás a llorar así pequeña… nunca volverás a llorar de dolor" se prometió el hanyou mientras salía del pozo y se encaminaba con rapidez hasta la ventana de la habitación de la chica.

Notó el completo silencio que había en la casa, con lo cual supuso que la familia de la chica estaba en otro de sus muy numerosos viajes.

Abrió con cuidado la ventana de la chica y el olor a tristeza le rodeó. La encontró dormida en su cama con aún surcos de lágrimas por su rostro. Se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras pensaba en cómo despertarla.

\- Te amo Kagome – le susurró.

Su mano poco a poco se fue acercando a las piernas de la chica por encima de la colcha, y su cara al rostro de la muchacha. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta su boca estaba casi rozando la de ella y le llegaba levemente el delicioso aroma del aliento suave de Kagome… y sin poder aguantar más, la besó…

* * *

Estaba teniendo un maravilloso sueño… Inuyasha la estaba besando y le había dicho que la amaba. De repente abrió los ojos y descubrió que su sueño no era un sueño… era real.

El chico se separó lentamente de ella al descubrir que se había despertado.

\- Inuyas… - empezó a decir la chica, pero el hanyou de tapó la boca con su mano antes de que dijera nada más.

\- No, Kagome. Ahora quiero que me escuches… y que lo hagas de verdad sin interrumpirme, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica sólo pudo asentir pues el chico seguía tapándole la boca. Al percatarse de eso, el ojidorado la soltó.

"¿A qué has venido Inuyasha? ¿Vas a decirme que estás con Kikyo?" comenzó a pensar la chica mientras nuevas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

\- No, no ,no. Kagome no llores. No soporto verte llorar. No pienses en nada hasta que no te haya contado nada… - le dijo el chico al verla así.

\- Está bien – dijo la pelinegra secándose las lágrimas.

\- Lo que te voy a decir es algo que debería haberte dicho hace mucho… pero hasta esta noche no me he percatado de ello y te pido perdón de todo corazón por ello… - comenzó a explicar el peliplata. – Antes de nada, quiero comentarte que lo que te ha dicho esta noche Kikyo era mentira, era una prueba.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Shhh – le mandó callar – dije que nada de interrupciones – le recordó el chico.

\- Lo siento.

\- Era una prueba de tus sentimientos por mí – la chica se sorprendió. – Ella sabía desde hace mucho lo que tú sentías por mí y quiso comprobar si esos sentimientos superaban a los que ella tenía… y así es – el chico sonrió y le acarició con cariño su mejilla. – Quiso saber si eras capaz de renunciar a tu amor por mí, por mi felicidad, cosa que hiciste y te doy las gracias por ello. Kikyo hizo todo eso para que dejaras de sufrir. Después me "despertó"… esto… hizo que me diera cuenta de una vez por todas de mis sentimientos por ti… y me pidió que te lo repitiera cuantas veces hiciera falta para que me creas…

 _MINI FLASH BACK_

\- Sí. Así que… ve por ella. ¡Corre! ¡Corre Inuyasha! Explícale lo que me propuse y pídele disculpas de mi parte… y sobretodo, dile que lo que sientes… dile que la amas… y díselo cuantas veces haga falta para que se convenza de ello.

 _FIN MINI FLASH BACK_

\- Así que escúchame y créeme, Kagome. Te amo – le dijo el chico muy serio.

\- ¿Qué? – la chica estaba sin palabras.

\- Que te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma. No voy a dejarte nunca. Quiero que seas mía y que tengamos una familia… te amo, te amo, te am… - el chico paro de repente porque ahora era la azabache la que le tapaba la boca con ambas manos completamente roja como el Haori del chico.

\- Y... yo… yo también te… – antes de que la chica continuase el chico quitó sus manos de su boca y buscó la de la pelinegra con rapidez.

Se besaron… y en ese beso se transmitieron todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro.

\- Entonces… me amas… - empezó a decir Kagome con felicidad e Inuyasha sonrió - ¿y Kikyo? ¿Cómo sabía…? ¿Qué…? – continuó preguntando la joven miko con rapidez.

\- Ella te vio cantar Kagome… - dijo el chico con seriedad.

Esa era una de las cosas de las que quería hablar también con la chica. Quería pedirle perdón por eso.

\- ¿Me vio? – dijo la chica con asombro. Pero de repente cayó en la cuenta - ¿y tú lo sabías?

\- Si…

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde hace bastante… volví al campamento una noche, te encontré… y empezaste a cantar… - le explicó el ojidorado triste. – Al oírte cantar con tanta tristeza yo… Lo siento tanto, Kagome. Todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa… yo… me pasare todo lo que quede de mi vida intentando compensarte por todo. No quiero volver a verte cantar con tanta tristeza y dolor.

\- No te preocupes Inuyasha, te perdono. Solo cantare de alegría a partir de ahora. ¿Te lo explicaron todo los chicos, verdad?

\- Si… cuando volví al campamento después de verte les pedí que me lo explicaran.

\- Ahora, Inuyasha… me gustaría que me explicaras tú más detenidamente lo que ha pasado esta noche…

\- Está bien…

El joven hanyou se tumbó entonces en la cama de la azabache y, con ella apoyada en su pecho, empezó a aclarar todo lo referente a esa noche con Kikyo, le dijo todo lo que le dijo ella, todo lo que dijo él. Mientras lo hacía, la chica escuchaba con atención y sin interrumpirle en ningún momento.

"Dios mío… me ama… que feliz soy" pensaba la chica mientras oía todo lo que le contaba el hanyou y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Cuando terminó, ya era muy tarde y se dispusieron a dormir así como estaban… abrazados.

\- Te amo, pequeña – le dijo Inuyasha.

\- Te amo, Inuyasha – le contestó Kagome

Acercaron lentamente sus rostros y se besaron… sin embargo, no pudieron parar… una vez aclarado todo, no tenían por qué.

Lentamente el chico se puso encima de la chica y empezó a besarle el cuello con suavidad… él de pronto sintió que la chica despedía un aroma sumamente delicioso… el aroma de una hembra en celo… su hembra.

Por ahora… no iban a dormir…

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**


	8. Despertar de los sentimientos (Parte 2)

**CAPÍTULO 8: DESPERTAR DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS (Parte 2)**

Los besos se sucedían tan rápidamente que no sabían cómo podían respirar entre uno y otro, pero separarse era una tortura. Todo lo que alguna vez habían retenido o, incluso, cosas que no sabían que tenían dentro de sí, ahora no tenía barreras y se manifestaban con desesperación y anhelo.

Poco a poco el ojidorado fue bajando sus besos al cuello de la chica, el pensar que por fin la tenia así, después de haberla visto tantas veces con deseo contenido aunque no quisiese admitirlo, lo tenía en una especie de embriaguez que poco a poco dejaba que su youki subiera. Los colmillos le crecieron poco a poco y las marcas moradas de sus mejillas aparecieron sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se dieran cuenta; sin embargo, aun conservaba su lucidez y control.

La chica estaba completamente extasiada y llena de sensaciones que no pensaba que alguna vez podría sentir. El chico se separó un momento de devorar ese delicioso cuello y la miro con desbordante amor a los ojos, ahí fue cuando la chica observo sus facciones cambiadas, pero no sintió miedo, le agarró la cara con ambas manos y acarició con delicadeza sus marcas con los pulgares.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con una suave sonrisa la chica.

\- Si, ¿por qué?

\- Tienes una aspecto parecido a cuando te transformas en demonio… pero sin tus ojos rojos y azules… sigue siendo de ese precioso dorado que me encanta.

El chico al oír aquello sonrió con dulzura.

\- ¿Así que te gustan mis ojos? – dijo cambiando su sonrisa dulce a una atrevida enseñando sus, ahora más grandes, colmillos.

\- Mucho – le respondió la ojimarrón con un pico en los labios.- Pero… tu aspecto…

\- No te preocupes… supongo que es porque mis instintos han despertado… El viejo Myoga me explicó hace tiempo que cuando un inu-hanyou encuentra a su hembra, sus instintos le indican qué hacer.

\- ¿Y que debes hacer? – dijo la chica mientras el chico se tumbaba a su lado aun sin cambiar su aspecto, mirándose.

\- Marcarte… clavar mis colmillos en tu cuello para que los demás machos lo vean, así mi olor quedará en ti y serás mía... es como un matrimonio para siempre, ya que esa marca no se puede quitar; también vivirás tanto como yo porque tu vida se unirá a la mía.

\- ¿Y yo no te marcaría? ¿Cómo se sabría que eres mío?

\- Yo bebería parte de tu sangre y así tendría también tu olor en mí, ya que no eres Hanyou o youkai no hay forma de que puedas marcarme… a no ser…

\- A no ser… ¿Qué?

\- A no ser que en el momento en el que yo te marque tú al mismo tiempo me hagas una pequeña herida… como la marca de colmillos que te dejaría yo.

\- Pero tú te curas, Inuyasha, no tienes nunca cicatrices…

\- La marca es permanente – dijo acercándose lentamente de nuevo a sus labios – seré solo tuyo pequeña.

\- Solo mío.

Tras esa conversación instructiva volvieron a besarse, más tarde hablarían de nuevo con Myoga para saber más sobre esas marcas… ahora solo existían ellos dos… ellos dos amándose y deseándose.

El chico volvió a colocarse encima de la chica apoyándose en sus codos para no aplastarla, y besó su cuello con hambre.

La chica fue moviendo sus manos tocando el definido torso de su amado por encima de sus ropas, eso al chico le encantaba… tanto que él también empezó a tocarla con una de sus manos desde la cintura acabando en sus grandes pechos, esos que había visto ya varias veces brevemente en contadas ocasiones cuando la chica se bañaba o cuando fueron atacados por ese árbol demonio cuando se transformó en humano.

De pronto las ropas de ambos fueron desapareciendo sin que apenas se dieran cuenta, estaban desnudos de cintura para arriba. El Hanyou se quedo mirando a la chica debajo suya, toda acalorada, jadeando, sonrojada… era la mujer más bella que jamás había visto… y era toda suya.

El ojidorado empezó a succionar uno de los pechos de su mujer, haciendo que lo atrajera hacia ella abrazándolo con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. La pelinegra notó algo cerca de su boca en ese instante y abrió un poco sus ojos viendo una de las orejas de su Hanyou, sonriendo abrió su boca y comenzó a lamer y succionar ese adorable apéndice haciendo que Inuyasha, que seguía entretenido con el busto de la ojimarrón, se excitase más aún y gruñera sintiendo un gran tirón en su Hakama.

\- K-Ka-Kagome… - dijo el chico con dificultad al recibir tal atención.

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó con picardía la chica.

\- Adoro cuando tocas mis orejas… pero eso… - se interrumpió ya que la chica sopló con suavidad en el interior de su oreja.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Todo lo contrario, pequeña… - confesó el peliplata mirándola con adoración a los ojos.

El Hanyou en ese instante cambió su atención a su otro pecho y, al mismo tiempo, la miko empezó a lamer su otra oreja. Ambos estaban totalmente excitados, el chico sentía que ya no podía estar más duro de lo que estaba y la chica sentía su intimidad muy húmeda.

Inuyasha comenzó a bajar sus besos poco a poco hasta llegar a la falda de la chica la cual quitó con rapidez al igual que sus bragas. Esto causo que el olor a excitación de la chica le golpeara con mucha más fuerza y le hizo gruñir de placer anticipado. Empezó a lamer la humedad de su mujer notando su asombroso sabor, prestándole especial atención al pequeño botón que hacía que la miko gimiera con fuerza cada vez que lo tocaba. Siguió un tiempo más así hasta la que chica quedó en el límite, justo en ese momento paró causando cierta frustración a Kagome. La besó con suavidad mientras se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa sacando su gran erección de su prisión y se colocó entre las piernas de la pelinegra rozando sus sexos con suavidad causando un ligero gemido en ambos.

\- Te amo, Kagome. Mi pequeña – le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos con una mirada brillante.

\- Yo también te amo Inuyasha. Mi Hanyou – le contestó la chica de igual manera.

\- No puedo evitarte el dolor de la primera vez pero intentare hacerlo suavemente – comentó el peliplata con angustia.

\- No te preocupes… confío en ti.

Inuyasha tras oír eso empezó a adentrarse lentamente en el interior de Kagome, por ahora no sentía dolor, pero al encontrar una pequeña barrera, muestra de su pureza, la besó mientras con una rápida embestida terminó de entrar por completo en ella.

Ella en ese momento sintió un pinchazo en su intimidad haciendo que se le saltaran las lágrimas, pero el beso que su Hanyou de daba la tranquilizaba con sorprendente rapidez. Inuyasha se quedó completamente inmóvil besando a su miko para mitigar de alguna manera el dolor que sabía que le había causado, gracias a su sofisticado olfato, amplificado por su transformación, percibió el aroma de la sangre de la chica.

Una vez que la ojimarrón se relajó del todo y dejó de sentir dolor movió un poco sus caderas dándole a entender al Hanyou que la besaba que podía comenzar a moverse. Éste lo hizo lentamente sintiendo como la chica jadeaba con placer.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Kagome! Estas tan estrecha… es increíble – decía el ojidorado gruñendo de placer.

\- E-es so-solo q-que t-tú e-eres muy gr-grande – le contestó la chica de manera entrecortada por el gran placer que recibía.

Inuyasha comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y llegando aún más profundo dentro de la chica, ya ambos chicos estaban extasiados y gritaban sin control a cada embestida. Ella besaba al chico en todo su rostro cuando no estaba besando sus orejas, él la correspondía y lamía de vez en cuando sus pechos, siempre teniendo cuidado con sus grandes colmillos.

Después de un tiempo así ambos sintieron que culminarían pronto, el peliplata la miró esperando que abriese sus ojos, cuando lo hizo le dio una mirada significativa y se acercó a la parte derecha del cuello de la que iba a ser definitivamente su mujer, la lamió buscando el punto adecuado para morderla y ella llevó sus manos de sus orejas a su espalda para abrazarlo hacia ella. De pronto ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al clímax oyéndose un gran gemido por parte de los dos, y ahí fue donde notaron varias cosas: la chica sintió como su, ahora macho, se derramaba en su interior de forma deliciosa al mismo tiempo que sentía los colmillos de éste clavados al máximo en su cuello y succionando su sangre lo que, lejos de sentir dolor por esto, le daba mucho más placer; el chico sintió como el interior de su, ahora hembra, le succionaba todo lo que él podría darle y más, al mismo tiempo que ella le clavó de forma placentera sus uñas en su espalda haciéndole sangrar, seguramente de forma inconsciente, aunque con ello también él estaría marcado.

Tras acabar los espasmos de ambos por el placer del clímax, tanto uno como el otro se relajaron poco a poco y sacaron sus colmillos, por parte del chico, y sus uñas, por parte de la chica, del cuerpo del contrario. Se miraron con desbordante amor y se besaron suavemente.

Sin decirse nada el chico, aún dentro de su hembra, se acomodó de tal manera que quedó debajo de la chica y ella quedó echada en su pecho; y así, abrazados, desnudos y felices, se quedaron dormidos soñando con una vida juntos por siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. 2ª Canción, el amor

**CAPÍTULO 9: 2ª CANCIÓN, EL AMOR.**

Poco a poco unos ojos dorados, tras recibir los rayos solares del amanecer, se fueron abriendo lentamente percibiendo al mismo tiempo el delicioso aroma de su mujer junto a él. Abrió por completo los ojos observando a su miko abrazada a él tapada de forma escueta con la sábana azulada de la cama; aún se encontraba en su interior, y al sentir que su aroma estaba ya completamente mezclado con el suyo hizo que su hombría despertarse dentro de la chica y ésta, al sentir aquello, se despertó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Es una gran manera de despertarse – dijo ella con mirada pícara.

\- Una muy gran manera – le contestó el chico mientras la colocaba del todo encima de él.

\- ¿En esta posición?

\- Sí, así estaré incluso más adentro de ti – le dijo el Hanyou con orgullo. – Pero es mejor que te incorpores y te sientes sobre mí.

La pelinegra poco a poco se fue incorporando y sentía como su macho entraba aún más en su interior como él le dijo, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer.

\- Vamos, pequeña… cabálgame.

* * *

Tras otras dos sesiones de pasión desenfrenada por ambos, se obligaron a levantarse de la cama para llevarse algo al estómago.

La chica, vestida únicamente con el Haori de su macho, cocinaba animadamente unas salchichas en forma de pulpo y unas tortillas, era bastante cantidad, pero considerando lo agotados que estaban y que el Hanyou comía mucho era suficiente.

Inuyasha mientras tanto la miraba embelesado como ella se desenvolvía en la cocina vestida de esa manera que le encantaba, enseñando gran parte de sus largas piernas, esas que hasta hace unas horas le rodeaban por la cintura… Sacudió su cabeza intentando calmar sus instintos, ahora debían comer algo y descansar para volver a hacerla suya una y otra vez.

Su mirada se clavó en una parte de ella ahora descubierta debido a que su cabello estaba recogido en un moño: su cuello… más explícitamente su marca, esa que la hacía suya para siempre.

Una vez que la comida estuvo lista Kagome la dispuso en los platos y se rodeó para ir a la mesa donde descubrió a su ojidorado observándola con hambre, y no precisamente de la comida. Eso hizo que ella se excitara y el chico notó eso por su aroma. Se obligaron a desviar la mirada a la comida y se dispusieron a comer.

\- Esto está delicioso pequeña – dijo el chico sin parar de comer.

\- Pero… si siempre me decías que mi comida no… - empezó a decir la chica molesta.

\- Eso era mentira - le interrumpió el peliplata con las mejillas sonrosadas.- Lo decía porque sino los demás se burlarían de mí.

\- Gracias, Inuyasha – le contestó la chica igualmente ruborizada.

Tras terminar de comer, recogieron todo y subieron al cuarto de la chica para darse un baño relajante donde se abandonaron de nuevo al placer.

* * *

\- Hay que pensar en volver – dijo la miko a su macho, el cual veía la televisión entretenido mientras ella recogía los platos de la comida.

Habían pasado ya 6 días desde que el chico fue por ella, con lo cual, la familia de la chica volvería de un momento a otro.

\- Volveremos cuando hayamos visto a tu familia – le dijo Inuyasha de forma era, cosa que extrañó a la chica.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quiero hablar con tu madre sobre nosotros… - le contestó mirándola a los ojos con amor.- Debo presentarle mis respetos y hacerle ver que no te hare sufrir y que te daré todo lo que tengo, que ahora eres mi mujer y como tal debo respetarte y amarte, y protegerte con mi vida si fuera necesario.

\- Eso ya lo sospechaba hijo – dijo con suavidad y felicidad una dulce voz desde la puerta.

Ambos amantes se volvieron con sorpresa viendo que efectivamente la familia de Kagome había vuelto y habían escuchado su pequeña conversación.

\- ¡Mamá! – dijo la chica feliz yendo a abrazarla, a ella y a su hermano y abuelo.

Tras los saludos a todos vinieron las explicaciones, aunque no requirieron muchas tras la conversación que escucharon hace unos minutos.

La madre aceptó desde el principio al Hanyou, al igual que el hermano de la chica, el cual veía a Inuyasha como su héroe. El más reticente fue su abuelo ya que había visto llorar a su nieta por culpa del ojidorado más de una vez, pero tras ver las miradas de amor desbordante que compartían, al final no pudo negarse.

Decidieron esperar a la mañana siguiente para volver al Sengoku, cenaron amenamente contando como lo habían pasado en su viaje y prepararon lo necesario para irse al día siguiente. Tras una noche donde sólo durmieron, por el riesgo de que los descubrieran, marcharon felices a ver a sus amigos, los cuales debían estar preocupados dado que la última vez que los vieron fueron tras una serpiente de Kikyo.

* * *

Una vez en el Sengoku, con la típica gran mochila grande de la chica, Inuyasha la subió a su espalda y caminó hasta la aldea de Kaede para ver si sus amigos estaban allí o continuaban donde los dejaron la última vez, cosa que dudaban.

Caminó lentamente acariciando las piernas de su mujer suavemente mientras esta le abrazaba y le besaba el cuello con amor.

Una vez llegaron a ver la cabaña de Kaede a lo lejos, vieron a sus amigos fuera de esta hablando felizmente. Se percataron que el monje y la exterminadora estaban muy cercanos y se apreciaba el amor entre ellos, eso los hizo mirarse y sonreír. También se sorprendieron que al verles aparecer de esa manera no se mostraran preocupados.

\- Aquí está la pareja feliz – dijo el monje de forma sugerente.

\- Hola chicos… veo que todo ha salido bien – dijo Sango apartando al monje para que dejara de avergonzarlos, pero con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Kagome! – expresó el pequeño kitsune con felicidad subiéndose al hombro de Miroku.

Inuyasha bajó de su espalda a su miko con delicadeza, ambos se miraron con extrañeza.

\- ¿Salido bien? – preguntó Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, salido bien. Es decir, que por fin sois pareja… ¿No? – le contestó Sango sin quitar su sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? – preguntó esta vez Inuyasha sonrojado.

\- Verás, tras esa noche decidimos venir aquí ya que no aparecíais y por el camino nos encontramos con Kikyo, – empezó a explicar el monje viendo la mirada sorprendida de ambos enamorados – y ella nos dijo más o menos lo que pretendió y que esperaba que todo se solucionara, porque le preguntamos qué había pasado.

\- Y como os vemos así… eso quiere decir que todo ha ido bien así que… ¡Enhorabuena! – terminó sango dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

\- Gracias, Sango – dijo la pelinegra respondiendo al abrazo.

Tras algunas aclaraciones a sus amigos, omitiendo detalles sobre todo por el pervertido monje, junto con la anciana Kaede que se unió a ellos pocos minutos después, se dispusieron a hablar del próximo viaje que harían.

Pasaron las horas hablando y ayudando a la anciana sacerdotisa o a algún aldeano. Cuando se acercaba la noche pensaron en cenar al aire libre por el buen clima y la tranquilidad que se apreciaba.

Una vez cenados, Kaede volvió a su cabaña para descansar por un arduo día de trabajo dejando a los jóvenes mirando la infinidad de estrellas que brillaban esa noche con tranquilidad y paz, una paz difícil de conseguir en esa época.

Se encontraban tumbados en semicírculo: Kirara estaba transformada con Sango apoyada en ella junto con Shippo, Miroku estaba echado en un árbol cómodamente e Inuyasha estaba tumbado con Kagome echada en su hombro mientras se abrazaban con amor.

\- Kagome… - empezó a decir Shippo.

La nombrada desvió la mirada de las estrellas al pequeño con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sí, Shippo?

\- Me gustaría oírte cantar – dijo el niño con timidez.

El Hanyou se tensó, cosa que la chica notó pero apretó su abrazo para calmarlo. Se miraron y el ojidorado al percibir la gran sonrisa de su mujer se tranquilizó respondiendo a su sonrisa.

\- Está bien Shippo… - decía la miko levantándose - … cantaré una canción - y mirando a Inuyasha añadió - … para ti.

En esto, todos se acomodaron mejor mientras la chica pensaba en qué cantar. Los compañeros de la chica junto con el Hanyou se encontraban nerviosos, ya que ellos la vieron cantar siempre con dolor y tristeza, y sus ojos…

Pero todo pensamiento dejó sus mentes cuando vieron la mirada de la chica, la cual brillaba tanto o más que las estrellas que esa noche había, y ésta empezó a cantar mirando a su amor, aquel chico de mirada dorada al que amaba con toda su alma y corazón.

Desde el ruido del mundo,   
desde el giro de un carrusel,  
de la piel a lo más hondo,  
desde el fondo de mi ser.

De este inútil orgullo,  
y del silencio que hay en mí,  
desde estas ganas mías de vivir.

Quiero decirte que te amo,  
quiero decirte que eres mío,  
que no te cambio por ninguno,  
y por tenerte desvarío.

Quiero decirte que te amo,  
porque eres tan igual a mí,  
cuando por nada discutimos,  
y luego te cierras en ti.

Del peor de mis fallos,  
de un error por el que pagué,  
de un teléfono del centro,  
de mis ganas de vencer.

De la dicha que siento,  
y de esta fiebre mía por ti,  
desde que me enseñaste a sonreír.

Quiero decirte que te amo,  
quiero decirte estoy aquí,  
aunque me aleje de tu lado,  
tras la ventana de un taxi.

El peliplata se tensó tras ese verso, pero la miko lo miro con amor haciéndole ver que no le iba a dejar nunca, solo era que la canción era de esa forma. Solo debía fijarse en lo demás de la canción, aquella que le dedicaba a él. El Hanyou sonrió con amor a su mujer la cual seguía cantando con su mirada brillante de felicidad.

Debo decirte que te amo,   
porque es mi única verdad,  
tú no me sueltes de la mano,  
aunque podamos terminar.

Desde el blanco de la página,  
desde mi fragilidad,  
desde mi carta te cuento de mi sinceridad.

Quiero decirte que te amo,  
quiero decirte que eres mío,  
que no te cambio por ninguno,  
que por tenerte desvarío.

Quiero decirte que te amo,   
quiero decirte estoy aquí,  
aunque me aleje de tu lado,  
tras la ventana de un taxi.

Quiero decirte que te amo,  
y quiero decirte que,  
que no te cambio por ninguno,  
porque eres como yo porque.

Quiero decirte que te amo, te amo

 **[NOTA: La canción es _Quiero decirte que te amo_ de Laura Pausini]**

Tras esa bella canción, el Hanyou se levantó rápidamente para besar a su mujer con todo el amor que él le tenía, sin importarle que los demás los mirasen.

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**


	10. Aceptación familiar

**CAPÍTULO 10: ACEPTACIÓN FAMILIAR.**

Después de unos días, decidieron partir para encontrar y acabar con Naraku definitivamente.

Se despidieron de la anciana Kaede y emprendieron camino, Kirara cargando con Sango, Miroku y Shippo, e Inuyasha cargando con Kagome acariciando de cuando en cuando sus piernas con sus pulgares.

Los días que pasaron en la aldea de Kaede antes de partir tuvieron que esconderse para estar juntos sin que un monje pervertido los espiara, pero lograron unirse varias veces lejos de sus compañeros.

* * *

Tras varios días de viaje, se encontraban descansando en una cueva tras un largo día de viaje, siguiendo la pista de una aldea pasada donde les dijeron que percibieron una gran energía maligna dirigirse hacia el suroeste.

Sabiendo que las tierras del sur y del oeste eran de Kouga y Sesshomaru respectivamente decidieron hablar con ellos para informarles. Decidieron ir primero por Kouga, para disgusto del peliplata.

Ya se encontraban a poco más de un día de viaje para llegar a su territorio, con lo cual decidieron descansar al resguardo de una cueva, puesto que la noche era fría.

De pronto, la ojimarrón se tensó un poco dirigiendo su mirada del fuego hacia la salida de la cueva. Todos se dieron cuenta del cambio brusco de la chica y se incorporaron para enfrentar aquello que la chica hubiera notado. Sin embargo, la chica sonrió unos segundos después.

Todos se dieron cuenta del remolino de viento que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos y comprendieron que lo que la miko había percibido eran los fragmentos del lobo que andaban buscando, así que todos se relajaron… exceptuando cierto Hanyou, el cual se acercó a su mujer y la cubrió de la salida con mirada recelosa.

Al cabo de un breve tiempo, Kouga apareció en la salida de su cueva dirigiendo una sonrisa a los presentes. Al pasar su mirada por la miko y percibir como el Hanyou la cubría, su sonrisa se amplió, sobre todo al notar el aroma de ambos y la marca de colmillos del cuello de Kagome.

\- Hola, amigos y parejita – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa el youkai.

\- Hola, Kouga – contestaron todos menos Inuyasha, ya que estaba confundido.

\- Te doy mi enhorabuena Kagome, aun a pesar de que te unieras a este chucho pulgoso – añadió Kouga socarronamente.

\- ¿A quién llamas chucho pulgoso, lobo rabioso? - dijo el ojidorado gruñendo.

\- Ya, ya, Inuyasha… Kouga no está buscando pelea, no empieces por favor – lo tranquilizó la miko.

\- Es cierto, Inuyasha. No volveré a inmiscuirme entre vosotros… - empezó a decir el lobo, sorprendiendo al peliplata por oír que lo llamaba por su nombre - … pero si la haces llorar, te las verás conmigo – concluyó endureciendo su mirada.

\- Eso no sucederá, es mía y la protegeré y haré feliz siempre, Kouga – le contestó Inuyasha con una sonrisa dejando de cubrir a su hembra y relajándose.

\- Bueno… - dijo Kagome levantándose y dirigiéndose al youkai – nos alegra que estés aquí, porque veníamos a hablar contigo – terminó de decir la chica con mirada seria.

Todos tras oír eso también endurecieron su mirada, dándole a entender al lobo que era importante. Se sentaron de nuevo rodeando el fuego para comentarle al lobo los nuevos descubrimientos a cerca de Naraku.

\- Os acompañaré hasta encontrarle y acabar por fin con él – afirmó Kouga.

\- Muy bien, entonces mañana saldremos a hablar con tu hermano, Inuyasha – concluyó Kagome.

\- Está bien – dijo el Hanyou.

Después de la charla se dispusieron a hacer la cena y finalmente dormir, hablando de cosas amenas y comentándole al youkai, por parte de Miroku y Sango, cómo es que los tortolitos al fin se dijeron el "te amo", eso por supuesto en voz baja para que los susodichos no se molestaran.

Éstos estaban bastante separados de los demás, abrazados y apoyados en una de las paredes de la cueva; hablando también en voz baja y besándose de vez en cuando, ajenos a su alrededor y centrados solo en el amor que compartían.

Después de esa noche, al amanecer, el grupo se encaminó rumbo a las tierras del Inu Youkai Sesshomaru, para buscarle y hablar con él, aun sabiendo el carácter de éste y la reacción que podrían tener ambos hermanos al encontrarse.

* * *

Ya llevaban 5 días de viaje en busca del hermano del Hanyou, sin éxito. Ya estaban en sus tierras, pero no había rastro del otro ojidorado.

Pero esa misma noche, la pequeña Rin y el pequeño youkai Jaken aparecieron en su campamento.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! – expresó la niña con alegría dirigiéndose a ella para abrazarla.

\- ¡Hola pequeña!

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó inocentemente la niña.

\- Estamos buscando a Sesshomaru… ¿Sabes dónde está?

Justo al terminar la pregunta, ésta fue contestada al ver que el nombrado aparecía en el campamento mirándolos fijamente y con frialdad; pero su mirada se centro en la miko que aun mantenía en sus brazos a su protegida, más concretamente a la marca de su cuello y, tras eso, miró a su hermano con asombro y un pequeño atisbo de orgullo; pero éste fue tan rápido que el Hanyou pensó que se lo había imaginado.

\- Inuyasha – empezó a decir Sesshomaru, el nombrado lo miró con cautela - … acompáñame.

Éste se dio la vuelta y se internó de nuevo en el bosque. Inuyasha, sorprendido, miró a sus compañeros los cuales estaban tan asombrados como él; sin embargo, su mujer lo miraba con una leve sonrisa, dejándole ver que no tenía que preocuparse.

Con esto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde su hermano se había ido. Mientras, sus compañeros, empezaron a elaborar la cena para todos.

* * *

Después de que la cena estuviera preparada, los hermanos volvieron. Sesshomaru seguía con su mismo semblante serio y frío, pero con una chispa de calidez en sus ojos; Inuyasha en cambio volvió con el ceño fruncido con confusión y sorpresa en su mirada, lo cual preocupó a Kagome y acercó a él para abrazarle, el chico respondió a su abrazo con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó la miko curiosa.

\- Cenemos primero y más tarde te lo diré – le respondió acariciándole la mejilla con amor.

Dicho esto, todos se pusieron a cenar. Kagome observó que su "cuñado" se alejó y no probaba bocado, así que se armó de valor y se acercó a él con un plato de ramen en las manos mientras su macho la miraba entre sorprendido y confuso.

La chica al llegar al youkai le ofreció el plato con una pequeña sonrisa, éste la observó durante unos segundos y sin decir nada alargó una de sus manos para coger la comida.

\- Gracias… Kagome - dijo de forma seria Sesshomaru y, tras decir eso, se dispuso a comer en silencio para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

\- De nada – le respondió la miko con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo al lado de su macho para cenar con él.

El ojidorado miró con orgullo a su hembra y con algo cercano al cariño a su hermano, esto solo fue captado por la chica, pero se reprimió de decir nada hasta que el peliplata menor no le explicase después de la cena.

* * *

Ya habían recogido todo lo de la cena y los niños junto con la exterminadora, el monje y el pequeño youkai verde se empezaban a acomodar para dormir; sin embargo, cierto Hanyou y su mujer se alejaron lentamente de ellos para hablar a solas… o no tan a solas, ya que el ojidorado mayor también se levanto con ellos y los siguió.

Ya más alejados de los demás, a la orilla de un pequeño arrollo, la pareja se apoyó en las raíces de un árbol, de modo que el Hanyou estaba sentado dándole la espalda al árbol y la chica entre sus pierna apoyando su espalda en la de su macho, y éste, la abrazó con cariño dándole un sutil beso en la marca. Sesshomaru también se apoyó en un árbol cercano a ellos sin molestarlos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? – preguntó la miko ya sin poder esconder su curiosidad.

\- Sesshomaru me ha hablado de mi… nuestro padre – empezó a explicar Inuyasha.

\- ¿De Inu No Taisho? – volvió a preguntar la chica curiosa - ¿Por qué?

\- De lo que me dijo él antes de morir sobre mi hermano – intervino el youkai.

\- ¿Hermano? Nunca le has llamado así antes… lo menospreciabas – le dijo molesta la pelinegra, la cual se relajó cuando Inuyasha la volvió a besar en la marca.

\- No lo aceptaba porque le echaba la culpa de la muerte de nuestro padre, pero me dijo que si Inuyasha marcaba a alguien, sería de respeto y orgullo, ya que es difícil para los de nuestra sangre dominar nuestros instintos… solo nos clamaríamos si la persona a la que marcamos es realmente a la que estamos destinados. Ni siquiera nuestro padre marcó a nuestras madres, por miedo a matarlas.

\- Inuyasha estuvo muy calmado aquella noche… - dijo sonrojada la miko.

\- Ya me lo dijo él – explicó el youkai. – Nuestro padre me dijo que debería respetar y estar orgulloso de Inuyasha si conseguía una hembra, cosa que hago ya, esto es porque es mucho más difícil para un Hanyou controlarse… pero no solo lo respeto a él, – el peliplata mayor la miró con calidez – también te respeto a ti.

\- ¿A mí? – preguntó extrañada y sorprendida la chica.

El Hanyou, que estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo sin intervenir, la giró un poco para verla a los ojos mientras reía suavemente por la cara de su mujer.

\- A ti… por aceptarme, y por marcarme también… aunque fue por casualidad – terminó sonriéndole con amor.

\- También por aguantarle – añadió Sesshomaru con humor, la chica por ello se rió suavemente.

\- ¡Oye! – murmuró molesto el hermano menor.

Y para sorpresa de ambos compañeros, Sesshomaru comenzó a reírse suavemente… pasados unos segundo ellos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse también.

\- Entonces… de lo que hablasteis antes… - empezó Kagome a decir.

\- Hablamos de cómo fue, sin muchos detalles, la marca – explicó Inuyasha a su mujer – así como también de las tierras del Oeste…

\- Una parte de ellas le pertenecen a Inuyasha por marcarte.

\- Le pertenecen… ¿por haberme marcado? Es decir, si no lo hubiera hecho… ¿No tendría?

\- Eres astuta miko… le pertenecen porque he decidido que son suyas… nuestro padre no especificó que le diese nada pero he decidido que se las daré para vosotros y vuestra futura familia – le explicó Sesshomaru con una leve sonrisa.

\- Gracias… cuñado – dijo Kagome levantándose para acercarse a él y besarle en la mejilla con el rostro sonrojado.

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron, pero acabaron con una sonrisa dulce en sus rostros; después se miraron entre ellos con calidez, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la miko.

"Ahora son verdaderamente hermanos" pensó la pelinegra con alegría.

Al cabo de un rato se fueron de nuevo al campamento donde todos ya dormían, para acompañarles en su sueño.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. 3ª Canción, la amistad

**CAPÍTULO 11: 3ª CANCIÓN, LA AMISTAD.**

Las dos semanas han pasado desde esa noche, en las que la relación de hermanos era mucho más fraternal para sorpresa de unos, como Jaken, y dicha para otros, como Kagome, la cual veía feliz que podía tener una auténtica familia, que lo aceptaban tal y como era.

Hacía unos días en que la mamá no se sentía muy bien ... se mareaba si que los movimientos de los movimientos y tenía algunas náuseas con alimentos que los hombres de la caza, esto preocupaba en la gran medida al ojidorado menor. Sin embargo, el alcalde tenía una sospecha de que podía pasar, sobre todo al notar el aroma que la chica desprendía, no le había pasado desapercibido que su hermano y su, ahora, nueva hermana algunas noches desaparecía y volvía a la mañana siguiente , sonrientes y felices, después de haber hecho el amor.

Pensaba esperar hasta esa noche para contarles todos por las molestias de la chica. Ahora se preocupaba por ella genuinamente, no por nada era una gran mamá, la cual practicaba con el monje todas las tardes por haber visto y visto en cuando con la exterminadora, y admitir que su hermana era fuerte, valiente, poderosa y con un gran corazón, el cual había hecho que se ganara una parte de su propio yo, como hizo en su momento la pequeña Rin ... la cual adoraba a la azabache como a una madre.

Tras otra tarde practicando el tiro con arco usando sus poderes de purificación, así como campos de energía, la pelinegra estaba agotada ... más de lo normal. Se sintió pegajosa, por haber hecho el esfuerzo de haber practicado tanto con sus poderes de miko.

Decidió ir al río que no tenía muy lejos de allí para refrescarse. Se lo dijo a Miroku para que este se lo informara a los demás, pero la miró preocupado, nunca había visto tan cansada a su amiga por un entrenamiento, y el que había hecho no era muy diferente a los anteriores. Los demás no estaban muy cerca de ellos, ya que les quedaban espacio para estar tranquilos, estaban preparados todo para el campamento de esa noche.

\- Tenga cuidado, señorita Kagome. - Dijo el monje al ver a la chica decidida a irse.

\- No te preocupes, Miroku. Estaré bien - el intento de tranquilizar a la chica sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿No es mejor esperar que Sango te acompañe?

\- Ahora ella está ocupada con Shippo y Rin, no quiero molestarla - explicó la pelinegra. - Además ... llevaré mi arco. No pasará nada.

\- Está bien - dijo el monje aún no muy convencido.

\- Estaré de vuelta antes de que los juegos para hacer la cena, lo prometo.

La chica cogiendo entre sus cosas una pequeña toalla y su arco y flechas. Sacudiendo la mano en una despedida y con una sonrisa cansada, la ojimarrón caminó por la espesura del bosque perdida de la vista del monje, poco a poco.

Tras unos minutos de caminata, llegó al río. Se acercó a la orilla, soltó la toalla en una roca cercana junto con su arco y flechas, y con sus manos cogió agua para el agua en la cara y refrescarse. El agua fresca se resbaló por su cuello hasta la camisa que portaba. Un suspiro de alivio fue dado por la miko que sonrió satisfecha.

Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, dejándolos cerca de ella, y metió sus pies algo hinchados en el agua, por ello sonrió satisfecha.

Al cabo de unos minutos allí, notó algo así como sus espaldas, una presencia maligna, gracias a los entrenamientos, podíamos percibir mejor a su alrededor. Sin movimientos bruscos, la preparación de su arco y flechas y la preparación de una guitarra para la mañana, los segundos después de la gran salida en la dirección con una gran mano en sus manos, la segunda vez en su cabeza, lo cual hizo el ogro se desintegrara por el poder purificador de la chica.

Sin embargo, esto hizo que la chica, al usar ese poder, se mareara de sobremanera sin poder enfocar la vista. Notó pronto que el ogro no iba solo, y otro más más grotesco que el anterior se bajó sobre ella. Intentó reaccionar pronto pero, debilitada y mareada, cayó al suelo desmayada, esquivando con el brazo del ogro, pero este al recuperarse y ver que se dispuso a acabar con esa humana insignificante.

Con sus puños casi a punto de tocar y, con ello, aplastar a la muchacha el ogro paró de repente soltando un alarido de dolor y este se purificó y no dejó rastro. Este hecho se debió a una flecha purificadora lanzada a pocos metros de allí.

Kikyo salió de los arbustos rápidamente buscando preocupada a su reencarnación, fue hacia ella para comprobar su estado. No había recibido ningún rasguño, por lo que suspiró aliviada. La acomodó mejor y el resto, estaba sudada y respiraba lentamente ...

"Parece tan cansada ...", pensó la niña con una sonrisa dulce, desvió la mirada a su cuello y vio las pequeñas incisiones. "¡Vaya! Ha sido rápido", y con una mirada pensativa mirando más detenidamente a la chica y analizando su energía espiritual ... "Está embarazada ... Debo avisar a Inuyasha para que la recoja".

Tras ese pensamiento mandó a una de sus serpientes en busca de Hanyou.

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo dijo qué volvía, Miroku? - le preguntó el Hanyou preocupado a su amigo.

\- Antes de preparar la cena ... - le contestó afligido el hombre, mirando que todos ya estaban por prepararla - Debí haberla acompañado ...

\- No te preocupes, Miroku. Ya sé lo obstinado que es - intentó calmar el ánimo Sango.

\- Si ... es solo ... - comenzó a decir Inuyasha.

\- ¿What? - preguntó su hermano.

\- Él significa algo extraño hace unos minutos ... como si ella estuviera en peligro ...

\- Es la marca. Notas si tú hembra está en peligro o cerca de otro macho cuando no está a tu lado. También está preocupado por su nueva hermana.

\- Pero esa sensación se acabó tan pronto como vino ... y no sé si ... - se interrumpió de pronto al ver salir del bosque rápidamente una serpiente caza almas.

Esta sorprendió a todos los presentes y se acercó a las prendas rojas rápidamente empujando para la siguiente.

\- Kikyo ... - dijo serio el ojidorado menor.

\- ¿La miko muerta? - preguntó extrañado el lobo.

\- ¿Qué querrá? - se preguntó ahora Shippo.

El Hanyou no contestó, tubo el presentimiento de que tenía que ver con su mujer.

\- ¡Kagome! - dijo antes de salir corriendo siguiendo a la serpiente lo más rápido que podía.

Los demás no necesitaron más y más rápido que siguieron, dejando la pequeña Rin y Shippo junto con Jaken y Kirara. Al cabo de pocos minutos la peliplata llegó al río donde vio su mujer tumbada y apoyada en las piernas de Kikyo, la cual pasaba por el suelo húmedo por la frente con cariño. Este hecho lo paralizó durante unos momentos, momentos en los que los demás lo alcanzaron y quedaron sorprendidos por la escena.

Rápidamente Inuyasha se acercó a las mujeres y se arrodilló mirando a su mujer con preocupación, que cambió a alivio al ver que estaba solo dormida.

\- La atacaron unos ogros ... - comenzó a hablar con calma y con dulzura el desbordante amor que tenía los ojos de la pelipilla - Ella se defendió de una vez con la otra ... pero estaba tan cansada que se desmayó, yo me encargué de que no sufriera daño

\- Gracias, Kikyo ... De verdad, gracias - dijo con la voz quebrada el Hanyou.

En ese momento, Kagome comenzó a levantar fuerte por la voz de su amado. Al abrir los ojos aguantando pero con lágrimas en los ojos, pero eso hizo que ella se sonriera para que no se molestara, que se lo devolvió a la sonrisa y se acercó para besarla suavemente la frente. Se dio cuenta después de que estaba apoyada en alguien, al alzar la mirada vio a Kikyo, la cual de devolvía la mirada con cariño y con una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado? - Preguntó la pelinegra empezando a incorporarse.

Pronto los demás se acercaron poco a poco y se sentaron a su alrededor aliviados de la espera bien. Y Kikyo le explicó a la muchacha con calma lo que sucedió.

\- Gracias por salvarme Kikyo - le dijo la azabache cogiéndola de las manos - y gracias también por ... todo lo demás - concluyó dándole un cálido abrazo.

\- No tienes que darlas, Kagome. Me alegro que estéis bien.

\- ¿Estéis? - preguntó extrañado Inuyasha.

\- ¿No lo sabéis? - preguntó en respuesta la miko mayor, extrañada.

\- No, no lo saben - concluyó Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Saber qué? - cuestionó Kagome ya desesperada por saber.

\- Tus mareos, náuseas, cansancio sin explicación ... tienen un motivo, hermana - le dijo el youkai de pelo plateado.

Esto hizo que la chica abriera los ojos con tremenda sorpresa al comprender lo que eso significaba. Miró a su macho a los ojos y el modelo preocupado de que algo grave le estuviera ocurriendo, pero toda la preocupación se fue cuando no que su mujer sonreía con felicidad y se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- estoy embarazada, Inuyasha ... - le explicó la ojimarrón separándose del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos - Vamos a tener un hijo.

\- Embara ... embarazada - balbuceó el Hanyou - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

\- El bebé aún es pequeño ... tienes buen olfato pero no superas el mío, hermanito - explicó el ojidorado mayor.

De repente, Inuyasha se levantó de un salto con su mujer en sus brazos, abrazándose con amor y dando vueltas por la gran felicidad que sentía. Todos los presentes felicitaron a la pareja con alegría levantándose y abrazándolos, excepto Sesshomaru, que solo les miró con cariño y una sonrisa.

Tras un momento celebrando todos se dispuso un irse al campamento. Cuando todos estaban ya alejados del río, Kagome se percató de que Kikyo no estaba con ellos y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a buscarla ... Inuyasha se dio cuenta y tras un pequeño beso de comprensión la dejó ir.

La miko mayor se alejaba de la orilla hacia la dirección opuesta en la que todos se habían ido.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Kikyo?

Esta se dio la vuelta sorprendida de ver allí a su reencarnación.

\- No creo que merezca ir con ustedes ... no después de todo lo que ...

\- Tonterías ... - la interrumpió Kagome - todos al final y al cabo al mismo lugar, por ello es mejor ir todos juntos ... no estás sola.

\- Yo puedo…

\- No voy a dejar que estés solo de nuevo - la volvió a interrumpir. - me gustaría hacerte entender ... ¿me dejaías contarte una canción? Para que sepas que no estés sola y que yo soy tu amiga ahora.

\- ¿Una canción? - preguntó extrañada.

\- Sólo si quieres - el concurso con timidez la joven miko.

\- Me encantaría - le dijo Kikyo percibiendo que un joven Hanyou y su hermano estaba detrás de la mujer vigilando, Kagome también lo notó pero ignoró suspirando y empezando a cantar.

Puede que pienses que todo va a ir bien  
que tus sueños, tú sola harás realidad.   
Es fácil pensar que solo se puede   
pero es duro sentir soledad.

Tu cambia y descubre   
que solo no estás, si sabes que es   
un espíritu afín, un faro en el mar   
que albrillar te ayuda a cumplir tu destino  
se llama amistad, se llama amistad

Es quien sabrás si estás bien o estas mal   
seríe, tan sientes dolor   
tu alma gemela en quien confiar  
confiar que vele por tu corazón.

Tu cambiaras y descubres   
que solo no estás, si sabes como   
un espíritu afín, un faro en el mar   
que al brillar, te ayudes a salir las   
costumbres de tu mano, te ayudo a salir a tu destino cuando te  
llamas la amistad   
y cuando te sientas mal y ya no puedes mas   
tu querrás naufragar, pero no te puedes rendir  
que poder tu sabes que debes seguir sin pierdas la fe.

Que solo no estás, si sabes   
cómo puede ser un espíritu afín, un faro en el mar   
que al brillar, te ayude a salir con las   
costumbres de tu mano, te ayude a cumplir tu destino   
y te ilumine en tu camino   
se llama amistad.

 **[NOTA: La canción es _Se llama amistad_ de Beatriz Luengo]**

Kikyo comenzó a llorar agradecida por tan bella canción y se acercó a Kagome para fundirse en un bello abrazo, todo esto siendo vistas por dos hermanos sonrientes ...

Una vez todos en el campamento, juraron permanecen siempre de manera maravillosa. Para así derrotar a Naraku, y que todo el mal que profesaba ese ser acabara por fin.

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**


	12. Epílogo (4ª Canción, canción de cuna)

**CAPÍTULO 12: EPÍLOGO (4ª CANCIÓN: CANCIÓN DE CUNA)**

Se podía ver en una pequeña aldea cercana a un árbol sagrado, como una sacerdotisa ayudaba a un aldeano enfermo…

\- Gracias por todo señorita…

\- No tiene por qué darlas – le contestó con una dulce sonrisa la hermosa miko.

El hombre se encaminó hacia su casa ya recuperado gracias a los grandes poderes de la miko de la aldea.

Ésta respiró hondo y se levantó para encaminarse hasta la casa de su buena amiga Sango, la cual, al igual que ella, esperaba a su marido y además cuidaba de su pequeña hija, Izayoi. Ambos maridos se habían ido a exterminar unos demonios que perturbaban la calma de una aldea cercana. Al llegar a la cabaña de su amiga, pudo oír varias risas, una la reconoció de inmediato ya que era de su pequeña, la otra era del pequeño hijo de sus amigos.

Entró por la puerta en silencio y descubrió como éstos de apenas tres años, diferenciándose por algunos meses, estaban jugando con la pequeña gatita Kirara. Su amiga, que preparaba en el fuego algo de té mientras los vigilaba, la vio entrar y le sonrió.

\- ¡Mamá! – dijo la pequeña Izayoi lanzándose a los brazos de su madre.

La pequeña tenía los ojos dorados de su padre y el cabello de su madre, coronado con dos pequeñas orejitas… dado que nació en luna llena, ésta se convierte en humana las noches con esas lunas, cambiando al contrario su apariencia; su cabello se volvía platinado como el de su padre y los ojos chocolates como su madre, y también desaparecían sus adorables orejitas.

\- Hola, cariño – le dijo con dulzura dándole un pequeño beso en su frente. - ¿Te has portado bien?

\- Sí – le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ha sido un angelito… - empezó a decir Sango – lo malo es otro pequeño que no para de desobedecer a su madre – terminó mirando a su hijo fijamente mientras se escondía detrás de la sacerdotisa asustado.

\- Koichi… debes hacer caso a tu madre y ayudarla siempre que puedas… ya sabes que pronto tendrás un nuevo hermanito o hermanita y debes ser responsable – le dijo Kagome al pequeño que la miraba serio.

\- Los prometo tía Kagome… me portaré bien – dijo el niño alzando una de sus manos con energía, para después ir a abrazar a su madre.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – le preguntó la exterminadora a su amiga.

\- Únicamente explicándole sin gritar, de forma calmada… igual que hago con Inuyasha – dijo la miko con humor.

Las dos chicas empezaron a reír mientras que sus hijos las miraban extrañados. Al cabo del rato las pequeñas orejitas de Izayoi se movieron.

\- Papá ya viene.

Dicho esto tanto madre como hijos se levantaron y salieron de la cabaña para recibir a los recién llegados, los cuales estaban ya a pocos metros. El hanyou sostenía con presteza tres grandes bultos de arroz, mientras que el monje sostenía uno. Suponían ambas mujeres que se repartirían para ambos.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver a su preciosa mujer y a su hija, la cual corría hacia él. Rápidamente soltó lo que llevaba y la sostuvo en sus brazos cuanto esta se lanzó a ellos.

\- Hola, papá.

\- Hola mi vida.

Ambos se abrazaron con amor… el ojidorado adoraba a su pequeña hija, tanto como a su madre. Kagome sonrió al ver tan dulce escena y giró la cabeza para ver una similar entre Miroku y Koichi, el cual, si no fuera por sus ojos, sería igual a su madre, los ojos del pequeño eran azules como los de su padre. Al soltar su abrazo, el monje se acercó a su mujer y la besó con amor, la pelinegra apartó la mirada viendo a su macho, el cual la miraba sosteniendo a su hija en sus hombros. Se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso con amor.

\- Parece que está atardeciendo – señaló Sango al separarse de su marido.

\- Hagamos la cena y cenemos todos juntos – le dijo su amiga.

Ambos hombres asintieron, recogieron los bultos de arroz y se adentraron en la cabaña.

* * *

Todos se encontraban ya terminando de recoger lo que quedó tras la cena y hablaban entre sí.

\- ¿Dices que has visto a tu hermano? - Le preguntó una curiosa miko a su macho mientras se sentaba al lado de éste con su hija en brazos.

\- Sí, me preguntó por todos y por la aldea.

\- Fue una sorpresa que esta aldea perteneciera a los territorios del oeste… - dijo Sango.

\- Eso te convierte en el señor de estas tierras – dijo con humos Miroku.

\- No empieces monje – dijo Inuyasha sonrojado. Aun no se acostumbraba a que tuviera tierras. – Sesshomaru aun me ayuda a administrarlo todo… y no son sólo mis tierras, también son de Kagome.

\- Cierto, así que no te pases mucho Miroku si no quieres que te eche de mis tierras – dijo la miko riéndose siendo acompañada de los demás.

\- Ja, ja, muy graciosa – dijo el monje frunciendo el ceño.

\- También me dijo que pronto vendrá a visitarnos… - dijo el hanyou a su mujer.

\- ¿Va a venir tío Sesshomaru? – preguntó con ilusión la pequeña Izayoi. El youkai le había cogido un gran cariño a su pequeña sobrina y siempre que podía iba a verla para darle algún regalo.

\- Sí, cariño – le respondió su padre dándole un beso en la frente.

\- También hace tiempo que no vemos a Shippo… - comenzó a decir Kagome.

\- Está fuera entrenando para ser un gran youkai. Estará bien… - la tranquilizó Inuyasha.

Siguieron hablando un tiempo más del pasado.

\- Parece mentira que hayan pasado ya casi 4 años desde que desapareció Nar…

\- No digas su nombre, Miroku, por favor… - le interrumpió Inuyasha – ese malnacido desapareció junto con otras personas queridas para nosotros… - su mirada se opacó junto con la de sus amigos.

La lucha duró mucho pero siendo ellos superiores en número y con los poderes de Kagome bien entrenados, al final el bien ganó, pero con ello… Kikyo murió protegiendo a Kagome de uno de los ataques de Naraku… hecho que afligió a todo el grupo e hizo que éste luchara con más rabia y fuerza.

Sesshomaru consiguió una nueva espada, Kouga salió magullado pero feliz de vengar a sus amigos y el hermano de Sango logró sobrevivir gracias al deseo que Kagome le pidió a la perla una vez completa, un deseo puro que la purificó y desapareció para siempre.

* * *

\- Bueno… - dijo Sango viendo a su hijo bostezar de sueño al tiempo de seguir hablando con sus amigos – creo que va siendo hora de que los niños se vallan a dormir…

\- Pero mamá, yo no tengo sueño – dijo el joven Koichi restregando uno de sus ojos, en brazos de su padre.

\- Yo tampoco tengo sueño, mamá – dijo ahora Izayoi con voz cansada, en brazos de su padre.

\- Está bien – dijo la miko con una sonrisa, – como queráis.

Los adultos sonrieron al ver como la miko se incorporaba un poco, y mostraba su mirada brillante, como hacía antes de cantar…

Ya que sueño no tenéis  
una historia os contaré.  
Escuchadla, no durmáis,  
los ojitos no cerréis.  
Dulce voz tal vez oís,  
suave os habla de dormir.  
No es posible que durmáis,  
no debéis su voz oír.  
No escuchéis si no es a mí.

 **[NOTA: La canción es _No durmáis_ de la película Mary Poppins]**

Tras terminar de cantar, ambos niños estaban completamente dormidos en los brazos de sus padres. Con cuidado, Miroku acomodó a su hijo en su futón dándole un suave beso en su frente e Inuyasha y Kagome se levantaron para ir a su cabaña a hacer lo mismo con su hija.

\- ¡Esperad! – dijo la exterminadora. – Podéis dejarla aquí… la noche es fría y de camino a vuestra cabaña podría despertar…

\- Es cierto… - la apoyó el monje.

\- Pero… - empezó a decir la miko – no queremos que…

\- No nos molesta… - la interrumpió Sango. – Además, os habéis quedado con Koichi muchas veces.

\- Sí… y así podéis estar entretenidos esta noche – dijo de forma insinuante con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Miroku! – dijo Sango dándole con el puño en la cabeza.

Hanyou y miko se sonrojaron como el traje del primero y rieron un poco por la situación de su amigo. Inuyasha acomodó a su pequeña al lado del pequeño que dormía a pierna suelta, cogió sus bultos de arroz y, junto a su mujer, se despidió de sus amigos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al llegar a su cabaña, la cual se encontraba cerca del Go-Shimboku, el hombre soltó los bultos en la pequeña despensa que poseía la cabaña. Construirla fue arduo y difícil, pero consiguieron hacerlo en poco más de un año… puesto que el hanyou la construyó con la idea de hacerla similar a la que su mujer tenía en su época. Tenía tres habitaciones, una sala de estar donde se podía hacer una pequeña hoguera para cocinar, una despensa y un gran baño.

Una vez soltó el arroz, se dirigió a su habitación con su mujer. La habitación era muy grande y poseía una gran cama, regalo de la madre de Kagome, que transportaron con cierta dificultad a través del pozo junto con otras dos camas para las otras habitaciones algo más pequeñas y otros muebles.

La mujer se tumbó, por encima de las mantas, en la cama, suspirando de cansancio, haciendo sonreír a su marido, que se acercó a ella y se arrodillo en el suelo teniendo así su cara muy cercana a ella.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día, pequeña?

\- He acompañado a la anciana Kaede a recolectar más plantas medicinales, he entrenado un poco, he meditado y he atendido a los aldeanos enfermos para ayudarles con mis poderes espirituales… entre otras cosas – enumeró la chica mirando a su marido a los ojos.

\- Normalmente es lo que siempre haces… pero te noto más cansada de lo normal – dijo Inuyasha preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy muy bien… no te preocupes – le dijo besándole brevemente.

Con ese pequeño beso el hanyou no estuvo del todo satisfecho, así que sujetó con suavidad la nuca de su mujer y la volvió a besar. Pronto ese beso dio lugar a jadeos y suspiros de la pareja. Inuyasha se colocó encima de su mujer empezando a tocarla por todo el cuerpo al igual que ella hacía con él.

Pronto la ropa de ambos acabó en el suelo sin contemplaciones, el peliplata repartió besos por el cuello de su mujer entreteniéndose con la marca que le hizo hace tiempo y que hacía que la miko se estremeciera de placer cada vez que la tocaba. Poco a poco bajó sus besos a los pechos de la ojimarrón mientras ella pasaba sus manos por las marcas de la espalda de su macho, cosa que e hizo gruñir de placer, y empezó a besar, lamer y succionar las ojeritas de su hombre. Con ese acto de su mujer, el hanyou notó como su miembro se terminaba de endurecer fomentado también con el exquisito olor que su mujer desprendía.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecho del delicioso busto de Kagome, siguió bajando hacia su vientre y respiró hondo… esto hizo que se diera cuenta de algo que le hizo sumamente feliz, alzó la mirada y se encontró con su mujer totalmente sonrojada, jadeante y con su mirada rebosante de amor por él. Decidió que se lo contaría más tarde y continuó bajando tras dedicarle una media sonrisa provocativa que a ella le encantó.

Al llegar al punto de mayor placer de su mujer lo degustó con hambre haciendo que ésta arqueara su espalda y llevara sus manos a su cabeza para que no dejara de hacer su trabajo. Adentró su lengua en la cavidad que estaba ya muy húmeda por sus anteriores atenciones y jugó también con el pequeño botón haciendo que su hermosa mujer culminara rápidamente, soltando su delicioso néctar en su boca, el cual lamió y terminó con gusto.

Al terminar, el ojidorado subió para besar a su mujer con amor y ésta, con habilidad, hizo que éste con un rápido movimiento quedara debajo de ella.

\- Ahora me toca a mí, cariño – le dijo con picardía mientras besaba el torso tonificado de su marido.

\- Soy todo tuyo, pequeña.

La miko continuó besando, lamiendo y mordiendo levemente el pecho de su marido, entreteniéndose con los pezones de éste. El hanyou, mientras, gruñía y suspiraba levemente… poco a poco notó como su youki subía y cambiaba su aspecto. La miko al notar eso sonrió y empezó a morder más el pecho tonificado que adoraba.

Al cabo de un rato, empezó a bajar sus atenciones por el torso de su marido hacia su cintura, se entretuvo unos segundos con su ombligo hasta que llegó a la gran erección de su macho.

Besó suavemente la punta haciendo que el ojidorado gimiera y echara su cabeza hacia atrás. Se acomodó bien entre las piernas del hombre, se echó su pelo hacia un lado para que no le molestara y llevó sus manos a la hombría del peliplata, su izquierda a los testículos y la otra a la base de su larga y gruesa extensión.

En ese momento Inuyasha se incorporó en sus cados y dirigió su mirada a su mujer y ésta le devolvió la mirada mientras movía suavemente sus manos como sabía que a él le enloquecía… hacía mucho que no tenían un tiempo a solas así, donde disfrutara por completo de su marido, sus encuentros eran en el río, bosque o es su casa pero con el riesgo de que los descubran, sobre todo por su pequeña hija.

Aún mirándose, la miko bajo lentamente en dirección al pene de su maravilloso marido y le dio una pequeña lamida a la punta, la cual tenía algo de humedad ya por el placer que antes le dio. Aumentó los movimientos de su mano diestra y metió en su boca toda la extensión que pudo de golpe, haciendo gruñir al hanyou… todo esto lo hizo sin dejar de mirar al ojidorado que la miraba también.

Cubrió sus dientes con sus labios y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente en el miembro del peliplata sin dejar de mover sus manos. El chico intentaba no cerrar sus ojos por el inmenso placer que recibía para seguir viendo lo que su mujer le hacía, lo cual le daba tanto o más placer que el acto en sí.

La chica al cabo de un rato se dedicó a los testículos del chico, bajo su boca y los lamió y succionó, mientras que su mano derecha no dejaba el miembro desatendido… todo esto hacía que el peliplata no dejara de gemir, gruñir y jadear.

La mujer volvió al cabo de unos minutos al miembro de su macho y lo metió por completo en su boca, llegando hasta su garganta. Esto fue demasiado para su macho, el cual echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó caer en la cama gimiendo y gruñendo sin parar, llevo sus manos a la cabeza de su mujer y le impuso el ritmo y la profundidad que a él le gustaba.

La chica degustaba con placer el miembro de su macho mientras éste controlaba sus movimientos… a Kagome le encantaba cuando Inuyasha perdía de esa manera el control y buscaba de esa forma su máximo placer. Decidió hacer esa travesura que sabía sería el clímax de su marido… succionó…

Inuyasha soltó la cabeza de su mujer al sentirla hacer aquello, es lo que siempre hacía para terminar y sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a sufrir espasmos de placer mientras gemía y gritaba el nombre de Kagome. Notó como soltaba toda su esencia en la cálida y húmeda cavidad de su mujer, la cual saboreaba con hambre todo lo que su marido de daba.

Cuando sus espasmos se calmaron, la chica ya había limpiado por completo el miembro del hanyou, el cual se mantenía tanto o más duro que antes. Bajó su mirada nublada por el placer hacia su mujer, la cual le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa de orgullo por el placer que le había dado a su marido.

Rápidamente el ojidorado la acomodó debajo de él besándola apasionadamente mientras su pene se posicionaba en la entrada de su mujer…

\- Te amo, pequeña – le dijo Inuyasha suavemente.

\- Yo también te amo, cariño.

Dicho eso el hombre se introdujo lentamente en el interior de su miko haciéndolos gemir de gran placer.

Pronto el hombre empezó a bombear en el interior de su esposa rápido y profundo mientras se deleitaba con sus pechos y ella con sus adorables orejas. Era tanto el placer que soportaban ambos que sentían pronto su clímax.

El hanyou al notar eso buscó con su lengua la marca de colmillos del cuello de la pelinegra y ella, a su vez, buscaba la marca de uñas de la espalda de él. La primera en llegar fue ella clavando con fuerza sus uñas en la espalda de su macho mientras gritaba su nombre. Tras ella, y al notar como lo apretaba deliciosamente, el peliplata culminó enterrando sus colmillos en el cuello de su hembra mientras se derramaba con placer en su interior.

Tras un tiempo unidos y cuando los espasmos de placer y sus respiraciones se calmaron se separaron para mirarse a los ojos y besarse lentamente… el hombre se tumbó y acomodó a su mujer a su lado dejando que la cabeza de ella reposara en su pecho, tras eso, se taparon con la sabana y manta de la cama.

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, el sueño empezaba a vencerles, hasta que el hanyou recordó algo…

\- ¿Pequeña? – le dijo en un susurro el hanyou.

\- ¿Sí? – le preguntó la miko casi dormida.

\- He percibido un delicioso olor en ti.

\- Inuyasha… acabamos de terminar… no creo que pueda hacerlo otra vez… - le contestó Kagome mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- No es eso… - le dijo su marido. – Es la respuesta a porqué estás más cansada últimamente…

La mujer miró el pecho del hombre durante un momento pensando, hasta que llego a un posible motivo y lo miró sorprendida.

\- No puede ser… - comenzó a decir emocionada. – Estoy…

\- Embarazada… - completó Inuyasha. – Vamos a tener otro hijo.

La mujer lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba de alegría y el hombre la correspondió. Ambos reían con felicidad, todo lo que habían sufrido… se veía recompensado día a día estando juntos… con ahora un nuevo miembro a punto de unirse a su gran familia.

Poco a poco, ambos se quedaron dormidos con el pensamiento de ser por siempre felices… y también de decirle a su adorada hija, que sería hermana mayor.

 **¡FIN!**


End file.
